


Bloodlust

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [103]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, sent prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Prompt sent: CC+Sara almost kills Leonard (via bloodlust)Established relationship & no clear timeline.Bloodlust popped out of nowhere.





	Bloodlust

**BLOODLUST**

It was nobody’s fault, really. It was just that Sara had been keeping her cool and keeping the bloodlust at bay for a whole week, trying to disarm their adversaries without doing enough damage to them. For a week now she’s been having the urge to snap their necks or drive the knife deeper but Leonard has always just calmed her down in all the ways he can. He even initiated touching in public, soothing her, running his hand on her back just to sort of bring her back.

And as nice as that feels, what Sara needs is to let the tension out and beat the crap out of someone. Or a lot of someones. And end them.

But this time—this one time—it was just an accident. She was pacing the halls of the Waverider, bloodlust on the rise, killing on her fingertips. Her senses are all focused on concealing her urge to kill, blocking anything else. Then Jax saw her from the other side of the hall and sneaked to tickle her.

Leonard wasn’t far behind the younger man when he heard him scream aloud: “Sara! Get off me!”

Snart ran towards the noise and saw Sara, snarling at Jax who is pinned beneath her, trying to dodge the knife about to stab him. Without hesitations, he pushed Sara away from Jax and pinning her to the wall instead.

“Run, Jax! I’ll handle this!” Leonard yelled back, but kept his eyes on Sara who clearly doesn’t seem to be herself.

 

“Come on, Sara,” Leonard whispered, pushing the hand that bears the knife she always puts on the waistband of her pants. “This isn’t you. Snap out of it!”

Instead of an answer, Sara growled and kicked his crotch, causing him to groan and back away a few steps and fall to his knees. The moment he looked up, Sara was approaching him, her knife still on hand and before he knew it Sara was pushing and him to the floor.

“Sara, please, you have to wake up from this,” Leonard grabbed her wrist and tried to pin her instead. “Please, Sara, don’t make me hurt you.”

He kept talking sense to her to no avail and only stopped when he felt a sting on the left side of his body. 

Sara, being the sneaky assassin that she is, managed to lodge a rather smaller, but longer dagger in between his ribs.

Before he knew it, Sara was off him, still growling and squirming out of Ray and Nate’s hold—Palmer in his ATOM suit and Nate in steel mode. _How did they got there prepared?_ Maybe Gideon called their attention. _Why is he floating?_ He hears Mick’s voice telling him not to sleep. Why would he? He then tasted copper and had the urge to spit the thick liquid out his mouth.

\---

He forgot what happened in between the trip from the hall to the Medbay. Leonard opened his eyes to the sounds of beeping machines around him and a sting at his side.

Leonard looked around the room and saw Mick dozing off of the sofa he must’ve dragged in from the parlour. He tried sitting up, which made the machines connected to him beep faster, waking Mick up.

“Easy, boss,” Mick quickly said as he stood up to approach the med bed where Leonard was. “You actually didn’t need all these hooked on you. The kid just went overboard and Gideon was alright with it.”

Leonard nodded in response. “Sara’s alright, isn’t she?”

His oldest friend and partner pulled the sofa and sat down next to him. “She is. Gideon gave her a roofie—“

“A sedative,” Gideon interjected.

“—and Blondie slept a little and woke up asking for you,” Mick continued.

Leonard managed to just let his body pull him to the bed once more. “Does she know about…this?”

And with Mick’s look, Leonard confirmed that she did indeed knew about it.

Mick interrupted his thoughts once more. “Now she refuses to come here and see what she did to you.”

“I better talk to her.”

“I’ll bring her here.”

\---

“No, Mick, you don’t understand. I don’t want to see him,” Leonard heard Sara from the outside of the Medbay.

“And he wants to see you,” Mick’s gruff voice loomed. “The deep gash in his side says you owe him one.”

Leonard rolled his eyes at Mick’s sorry attempt to convince Sara to come in. With her insistence not to, he had to interrupt.

“Sara,” he called out from the inside. “Please?”

 

Leonard watched as Sara walked in, head bowed to look at her hands, playing the hems of her shirt.

“By the time you get here, I’d be 80 years old,” Len joked, smirking at her to remove whatever worry she has.

She finally looked up and headed to sit on the little space beside his leg. Leonard took her hand in his’ and ran his thumb over her knuckles. “You okay now?”

“Why are you the one asking me that?” Sara said, irritatingly. “You were the one stabbed! Who I stabbed!”

“I’m alright. I’m alright,” Leonard said, holding her hand tighter. “But I need to know if you’re okay.”

Sara took a deep breath to keep the tears from falling. “Why? I almost killed you, Len. If it weren’t for the fact that we spar regularly, you wouldn’t have survived.”

“And I’m lucky I did. That’s what’s important.”

“I almost killed you,” Sara repeated in a whisper. “I could’ve lost you.”

Leonard kissed her hand over and over until she sank to lean her head on his chest. “And from the look on your face back there, I thought I lost you too.”

“I thought I got over this bloodlust. I really did,” she replied. Her tone is sad and broken which punched a hole in Leonard’s heart. “I’m trying, Len.”

“I know you are,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “And you got over this before. You’ll get over this again. I know you can.”

His hand landed on her cheek and wiped the tears on her face.

“I’ll take care of your wound, I promise.”

Leonard chuckled and ran his free hand through her hair. “And I’ll take care of you.”


End file.
